Miraculous Ladybug: Mystere
by vanfanel101
Summary: Adrien Agreste is incapacitated. Who is this boy with Cat Noir's ring?


Miraculous: The Adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir

Mystere?

By:

VanFanel101

Marinette Dupaine-Cheng stared gleefully at her computer screen. Adrian Agreste, her classmate and secret crush, was modeling in his latest fashion show, and she was stuck at home babysitting Manon Chamak again. Manon was taking a nap, which provided the perfect opportunity to watch Alya's live stream of the event.

"Alya, You're awesome! I owe you big for this."

"Welcome to the Ladyblog, everyone. This is Alya, bringing to you, by popular demand, a glimpse of the International Fashion and Luxury Show. This broadcast is dedicated to one of my very best BFF's. You owe me." Alya winked at the camera playfully, knowing that Marinette couldn't resist watching an event involving Adrian.

Of course, Adrien was totally clueless and Marinette could barely put two sentences together when she was around him. There really were times that Alya wanted to sit them both down and spill the beans, but that would just be a betrayal of trust. She would never betray Marinette like that.

Alya aimed her phone at the fashion walkway where Adrian would be modeling his father's newest suit line. The things I do for my friends. She imagined the dreamy look Marinette was giving her computer right now, and the image made her smile in delight.

Marinette didn't disappoint. Her eyes were fixed on the screen like a child standing in front of a candy store window. The boy she liked was gentle, sweet, good looking, and a very generous soul. There was no one else that came close in her mind. If only his father wasn't so overprotective, and she didn't lock up everytime he was around.

Marinette pulled her knees up to her chin and watched the various models walking the catwalk. The suits were beautiful, well-designed, and each suit had a unique style all their own. Marinette was in absolute awe of Gabriel Agreste's marvelous designs. They were inspiring. However, once she saw the blonde haired, green-eyed Adrien Egreste strutting with a cat's grace down the runway in a black suit, she instantly swooned.

"Marinette." Marinette's mother called from downstairs. "Ms. Chamak is here to pick up Manon."

"Coming!" Marinette answered, sulking into her knees as Adrien made his final turn back to the backstage area. She blushed as he turned back to the crowd and waved with that perfect smile. With a sigh, she put her computer into sleep mode and checked on her kwami, Tiki, in her bag.

Tiki was eating a small macaroon when she looked up and smiled at her master. Knowing that Manon was still in the room, she remained silent and waved at Marinette. Tiki was a constant companion for Marinette, and the source of her powers as the superhero, Ladybug. Marinette smiled warmly towards the kwami as she closed her handbag and woke up Manon.

#

Adrien spotted Alya filming for her blog as he made his final pass and decided to wave at her as he exited the stage. Adrien secretly hoped that Ladybug was watching the Ladyblog, but she probably didn't. His secret life as Cat Noir allowed him to be close to her and help her save Paris time and time again. However, she always halted any advances he ever made towards her. She was brave, confident, and extraordinarily beautiful. Arien swooned at the thought of his bug-a-boo.

Adrien locked the door to his dressing room and slinked back into his seat in front of the mirror. He looked over to the plate of camembert cheese on the vanity station and removed a piece for himself. He laughed when he saw his kwami, Plagg, hugging a piece of the smelly cheese in a loving embrace before devouring the entire piece in one bite.

"Hey, Adrien." Plagg said with his mouth full.

"What's up, Plagg? Having fun?" Adrien winked at his friend.

"Oh yeah! So much Camembert. I love these events."

"I'm glad, buddy." Adrien sighed.

"Bug on the brain?" Plagg blurted out the question as he shoved his mouth full of more cheese.

Adrien smiled warmly and silently nodded.

"I'll never understand it. What love can be better than that of the smelliest cheese?"

"That's the great mystery of the universe, Plagg. I wonder what she's doing now? Probably something fun, at least I hope so."

#

Francois Bercoe seethed as he watched Adrian Agreste leave the runway with that annoying smile. Such an arrogant boy living an entitled life. A life that should rightfully be his. The very thought of that blonde so-called model made Francois sick to his stomach.

"Disgusting brat." He sneered.

"How could you say that about Adrikens?!" Chloe Bourgeois replied to the black-haired boy, dressed in serving attire. "He is more dreamy in one finger than in your entire existence."

"He's a rich, spoiled blight. Much like yourself." Francois regretted his words to Chloe almost instantly.

He knew who this spoiled princess was, and knew the consequence that would follow. However, he still let his anger get the better at him and mouthed off to the only person who could ruin his life, more or less his day.

"DADDY!" Chloe cried in indignation.

Like a dutiful servant, Andre Bourgeois, the mayor of Paris and Chloe's father, appearred by her side. "Yes, Princess?"

"This lowly waiter called me names. Fire him. Daddy."

"Of course." Andre lightly groaned, hoping his daughter didn't catch him. "You are dismissed, Sir."

"I was talking about Agreste, not..."

"Young man, it does not matter right now. You will remove yourself, or I will call security to escort you." Andre stated calmly, but with enough force to satisfy his daughter.

Francois balled his fist and stared at Chloe with widened eyes. "Spoiled brats like you always get what you want! I wonder what would happen if you were made to live like the rest of us."

Andre stood between Francois and his daughter. "Leave, now!" The force in his voice clearly seen by those around him.

"Keep your sash on, Mr. Mayor. I'm gone." Francois briskly walked towards the front entrance, his anger flooding his thoughts with every step.

#

The chamber was cold. The darkness only broke when the circular window in the front of the massive chamber began to open like a sleeping giant, revealing a lone figure. He stood over six feet tall, wielded a cane in both hands in front of him, and wore a silver mask that completely protected his identity. White butterflies surrounded him throughout the chamber, fluttering around him as if he was their sovreign ruler.

Hawk Moth smiled widely as he reached out with his powers. He was blessed with the ability to sense emotions and to give superpowers to anyone he chose. The drawback for his akumatized victims was that their will was Hawk Moth's when they were transformed. The darker their despair, the greater hold he had on them. And one such emotion was brought to his attention.

"A boy of humble beginnings who despises the treatment of the entitled. Should be a wonderful catalyst for my little akuma."

Hawk Moth reached out his hand and a small butterfly landed on his palm. He cupped his hand over it, much like a crysalis, and unleashed his power upon it. The white butterfly turned black with his touch, gaining the ability to evilize whatever it touched. Its owner would then be granted the abilities that Hawk Moth chose; A handy ability.

"Go, my little Akuma, and evilize him!" Hawk Moth ordered, striking his cane to the ground as a sign of dominance.

The butterfly flew through an open spot in the glass circular window, and into the city of Paris, searching for its intended prey.

#

Marinette continued walking towards the Espace Eiffel, where Adrien's show was taking place, and nearly tripped over her own two feet when she bumped into a boy close to her age in the street. She fell on her backside hard, wincing in pain as the shock went all the way up her spine.

"Are you alright?" The black haired boy asked as he lent out a hand.

Marinette took his hand and he helped her back up to her feet. "Oww."

"Sorry about that, madmoiselle. I'm Francois."

"I'm sorry. I was in a hurry. Oww."

"Where you heading?" Francois asked.

"The International Fashion and Luxury Show. My classmate, Adrian Agreste, is modeling there."

Francois scoffed at the name. "Agreste. So entitled. Him and that Chloe girl."

Marinette smiled. "Adrian's not entitled. He's actually one of the sweetest boys I have ever met. You should give him a chance." Marinette looked at the time on her phone. "Oh no, I'm so late! Good bye! Hope you change your mind." Marinette disappeared around the corner, leaving Francois alone with his thoughts.

"Not likely." Francois stomped off, letting his anger get the better of him. Anger that led the dark butterfly to land on his uniform's bowtie.

Francois felt a cold darkness wash over his mind. The entire world faded around him as his limbs failed to move at his command. A voice echoed through his mind.

"Greetings, Exemplar. I am Hawk Moth. I will give you the power to bring those who would look down on you to their knees and transform them how you wish. All I ask in return is for Ladybug's and Cat Noir's miraculouses."

"I gladly accept your offer, Hawk Moth." Francois proclaimed as he transformed within a cloud of darkness.

#

Alya waited by the back entrance to the pavilion for Marinette.

"Late again." She shook her head and smiled when she saw the form of Marinette round the corner. "About time."

Alya opened the Espace Eiffel's back door for Marinette and closed it behind them as they moved backstage.

"Did you bring it?" Alya asked.

"Yeah, but..."

"Girl, you need to be more confident and tell Adrien how you feel."

"I know, it's just...I lock up sometimes."

"You kissed him in front of everyone on Heroes Day." Alya raised an eyebrow, amused by Marinette's blushing reaction.

"That was on the cheek after he said something sweet." Marinette blushed, shrinking into herself with the warm memory.

"Still a step forward." Alya winked.

Marinette sighed. "He told me he's in love with another girl."

It took every ounce of willpower that Alya possesses to not let her jaw hit the floor. "Whoa."

"Yeah...whoa." Marinette wrapped her arms around herself, closing in.

Alya hugged her BFF tight. "Don't worry. Everything will be okay. Y'know, you don't need to give him the letter right now. We can wait till you're ready."

Marinette smiled. "Thanks, but I need to do this. Maybe...just maybe...I can show him how I really feel?"

"Who we talking about?" A voice came up from behind Marinette, causing a knee-jerk reaction.

'WHAAAA!" Marinette squeeked as she shrinked back from the voice behind her.

The voice belonged to a boy with black hair and deep emerald-colored eyes, much like Adrian's, that shined as brightly as his apologetic smile. Alya smirked at the reaction and took a picture of Marinette in her freaked-out pose.

"That one is going on my wall." Alya bragged.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you, ma'am. I mean, miss...uh...I mean..." The boy took a deep breath. "I'm Henri."

"Um...hello." Marinette replied sheepishly, her heart still racing in her chest. "I'm Marinette."

"The pleasure is mine." Henri said as he took her hand in a friendly handshake. "I am hopelessly lost. I ended up wandering in here when I was looking for the Boulangerie Patisserie. May I ask for directions?"

Marinette smiled. "That's my family's bakery. It's over six blocks away from here."

"Haha. Oops. I have a hopelessly bad sense of direction." Henri blushed as he rubbed his hand nervously against the back of his neck.

Henri began reminding Marinette of Cat Noir's colorful mannerisms and the laughter started.

#

Adrian heard the sounds of laughter coming from outside his dressing room and decided to take a peek. Plagg was taking a blissful nap after eating too much cheese, so Adrian covered him up with a hankerchief and quietly left the dressing room. Down the hallway, he could see Marinette, Alya, and a boy he had never met laughing and having fun.

Marinette's smile was infectous. Adrian quickly mimicked it, without realizing, and started making his way towards one of his first, and best, friends. Adrien didn't make it to them as he froze in place, unable to move his limbs in any way, after he felt a hand touch his shoulder from behind.

"You will follow my commands, Adrien Agreste. Now stay silent and walk with me."

The voice was unfamiliar, but Adrien had enough experience as Cat Noir to know when he was being attacked by an akumatized victim. He tried to speak, to reason, with his kidnapper, but only silence came out of his mouth. His body also moved without his consent, walking him alongside the Stylishly dressed, blue-skinned, and red eyed villain down the corridor towards the VIP back entrance.

"Soon, Mr. Agreste, you will know what it's like to be commanded by the poor denizens that people like you step over daily. I, the great Exemplar, will show you, and all of Paris, the error of your ways today, cretin."

Adrian's confused look further infuriated the villain to no avail. Exemplar back-handed the handsome blonde model with enough force to knock him onto his back, where his head rebounded on the ground. Adrian's head started spinning as he slowly lost the fight to stay concious. Strange. He was positive he could hear Ladybug's voice calling his name as he drifted into darkness. Was he dreaming?

#

"Adrien!" Marinette called out when she witnessed the akumatized villain backhand him across the face. Alya and Henri were still next to her, so she couldn't transform into Ladybug without giving away her secret identity. She needed an excuse quick, before Adrian was lost forever.

"I'll go for help!" Marinette cried out as she ran towards the rear entrance.

"I'll call the police." Alya called out behind her. "Henri, can you?"

Henri had seemingly vanished into thin air. "Henri?!"

#

Marinette found an empty dressing room near the rear entrance and immediately opened her purse. Tiki, her kwami and constant companion, flew out instantly.

"We need to get moving."

"Right ahead of you, Tiki."

It was in that moment that Marinette called out the words that would bring out her inner most self. "TIKI, SPOTS ON!"

Marinette was replaced in a flash of magical light by the Miraculous Ladybug, defender of Paris.

Ladybug ran out of the dressing room and out to the street, throwing out her yoyo that propelled her up to the rooftops of the city. The miraculous, her earrings, gave her incredible agility that she used to navigate her way to the side entrance of the building. She saw a blue skinned akumatized villain carrying Adrien over his shoulder, down the road, towards one of the many back alleys in the area.

Ladybug thought about calling Cat Noir to help with this villain, but she needed to make sure that Adrien was safe first.

"Need some help?"

Lady bug turned to see Cat Noir, or at least he looked like him. He looked like her partner, but had a head of medium lengthed, silky black hair with green eyes. The boy was adorned with the same black suit, same belt tail, and the same silver staff.

"Who are you?!" Lady bug asked as she took a step back defensively.

"Mystere. I'm a miraculous holder."

"I'll believe that when Cat Noir stops cracking jokes."

Mystere smiled slyly. "That'll never happen. He makes many jokes that you will eventually find funny."

Ladybug readied her yoyo, spinning it quickly into the air as a shield. "That will be the day."

"You'll see." Mystere winked as he jumped ahead of ladybug from rooftop to rooftop, laughing all the way.

Ladybug took chase after the so-called miraculous holder. There was no way Master Fu would have given someone else the cat miraculous without some provocation. Could he?

#

Plagg woke from his nap with a smile. The small kwami packed more that four times his weight in Camembert, and didn't regret a second of it. He phased through the hankerchief that covered him and looked for Adrien, his master and friend.

"Adrien?!" Plagg called out.

No answer. That wasn't like Adrien.

Plagg phased through the ceiling and began looking for his blonde haired benefactor.

#

Exemplar released a bolt of pure energy at several citizens, turning them into Chevalier. The finely dressed citizens drew their rapiers and stood ready to attack anyone stupid enough to approach their benefactor.

"They are wonderful, are they not? Soon I will have Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous for Hawk Moth." Exemplar stared at Adrien's unconcious form, the bruise to his rival's perfect face brought a smile to his lips. "But, first." He raised a hand and fired a bolt of energy into Adrien's chest.

Adrien awoke to the pain of his body malforming. His posture forcibly slouched, his entire body felt heavy, and his limbs grew and shrank into different sizes. The most famous boy in Paris was now transformed by Exemplar into a hunchback!

"What?!" Adrien spoke groggily, his head still spinning from Exemplar's power.

"You are hideous, my dear Mr. Agreste. Let's see those girls fawn over you now."

The sounds of combat rained from behind Adrien and Exemplar. Swords clashed against metal as a black haired Cat Noir fought through them like a whirlwind. Ladybug was with him, swinging her yoyo and somersaulting over the Chevalier protecting Exemplar. The villain smiled coldly as he looked towards Adrien.

"I wonder who she is under that mask. Lets find out, shall we?"

Exemplar raised his hand and it began to glow, building up energy for his power of human transmutation. He took careful aim at Ladybug, preparing himself to achieve a direct hit ont he polka dotted costumed heroine.

"No!" Adrien cried out as he grabbed Exemplar's hand and pointed it to the ground.

The blast went off into the concrete, scarring the white marble with a blackened impact crater. Adrien's felt the back hand of Exemplar as he was knocked to the ground.

"You insolent wretch!"

A yoyo slapped Exemplar in the face hard, making him stumble back several steps. Ladybug stood before him, her yoyo spinning in her hand as she took up a defensive position in front of the hunchback.

"Where's Adrien Agreste? You will return him!" Ladybug commanded.

"No one commands, Exemplar." The akumatized villain fired several shots from his hands that Ladybug skillfully deflected.

"Where is Adrien?" Ladybug yelled, staring into Exemplar's dark, passionless eyes.

The malevolent being smiled cruelly to Ladybug, and pointed to the hunchback behind her.

Ladybug's eyes grew in horror. "Adrien?!"

The hunchback nodded, bowing his head in shame."

Exemplar fired four shots toward's Ladybug as she briefly turned her head, but they were intercepted by the fast moving hands of Mystere. "Careful! Without you Paris is doomed! Get your head in the game!"

Ladybug scowled at the Cat Noir wannabe. "We need to retreat and get Adrien to safety."

"I know! Jeez you never change. Always bossing me around."

Ladybug looked at the boy quizically.

Ladybug grabbed Adrien and threw her yoyo at the top of one of the building, swinging away out of sight.

Myatere smiled. "Just you and me, ugly."

"What do you think you can do to stop me?" Exemplar cockily challenged.

"Cataclysm!" Mystere whispered as his hand erupted with entropic energy.

He placed his hand on the ground near Exemplar and dodged several bolts in his escape through the sewer lines of Paris.

"Exemplar, what have you done to the Agreste boy?!" Hawk Moth's voice boomed into his head.

"Nothing that arrogant ustart didn't have coming." The searing pain ran through every inch of his skin in that moment, shocking him to his core.

"You were supposed to use him as bait to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous!" Hawk Moth chastised. "Instead you took your petty revenge."

"I will get the miraculous for you Hawk Moth, I swear it." Exemplar pleaded through his gritted teeth.

"Do so now! They are getting away."

"As you command, Hawk Moth."

#

Ladybug took Adrien to the closest place that she felt he would be safe, the school. The rooftop had a beautiful garden area that her class was cultivating all semester that could be used to hide Adrien effectively. This was due mainly to the improvised greenhouse that Adrien, Nino, and many other classmates helped to erect for the more sensitive plants.

She helped Adrien keep his balance. In his current form, it was hard for him to walk without a severe limp. She needed to get back to Exemplar, she needed to beat him, so that her miraculous ladybugs could fix the damage already done to the boy she secretly loved.

"I have to go, Adrien. I will fix this, I promise."

Ladybug opened the phone option on her yoyo and tried to call Cat Noir, the real one. She needed his help, and the rookie seemed nearly twice as reckless, if that could be believed. She reached his voicemail, and left a quick message.

"Cat, get over to the school rooftop as soon as you can! I need you to protect Adrien Agreste while I take on this Exemplar. Please, Cat."

Ladybug felt a warm hand touch hers and quickly turned to see Adrien looking at her with his misshapened green eyes. She never pulled away from him. Ladybug knelt down and looked into his dreamy green eyes, and nearly bursted into tears. Under the ugliness, under every physical flaw Exemplar forced upon him, he was still Adrien. Her Adrien.

Ladybug smiled warmly. "I'll be okay. You'll be back to normal soon."

Her hand met his cheek as she looked into his eyes and smiled warmly.

Adrien smiled back at her with crooked teeth and nodded jovially. "I know."

Ladybug didn't realized that she kissed his forehead until the act was already accomplished. Adrien looked at her wide-eyed, causing her cheeks to flush a bright red that nearly matched her costume. Hoping that she could get away before Adrien noticed her reaction, she threw out her yoyo and yelled, "Bug out!".

With that, Ladybug traveled the rooftops and zoomed away, searching for Exemplar in one of the largest cities in the world. She needed a plan, a hint, or any kind of solution to help Adrien. She could only imagine what he was feeling right now.

#

Adrien sat down, leaning against one of the flower boxes, and sighed heavily. In his current state, he felt completely useless. He had left Plagg in the dressing room, so he couldn't change into Cat Noir. On top of things, He didn't know if the miraculous's magic could fix his physical appearance. If he transformed and looked like the hunchback he was transformed into, his identity as Cat Noir could be known.

Adrien understood why the deception was necessary, but it was still hard to stomach that he could never tell Ladybug his identity. Whoever she was under the mask, her bravery, intelligence, and ingenuity endeared her to him greatly. The way she looked at him, not moments ago, warmed him. It was like she could see right through him, to the core of his being. The thought brought a tear to his eye. Could she love a guy like me?

Then there was the kiss to his forehead. Adrien smiled at the errant thought and held onto hope. Plagg was probably looking for him right now, and he had to try to help Ladybug, the girl who stole his heart. If only he could signal Plagg in some way.

#

Mystere surfaced, several blocks from the battle site, in an alley close to Francois Dupont High School. His ring began flashing to its final paw and he sighed heavily. He had to find where Ladybug took Adrien Agreste before he disappears from history forever.

"Plagg, claws in." Mystere called out as he detransformed into Henri.

"So hungry!" Plagg complained as a smile quickly splashed across his tiny face when Henri held a piece of Camembert cheese in front of him.

"You are so much faster than your dad, Henri."

"Eat up, pal. We still have work to do."

Plagg didn't complain and ate quickly. The kwami knew the stakes and wanted to save his boy, more than anything. Henri had been a good partner, and was a massive help to Ladybug in their timeline, but things changed when Hawkmoth created an Akuma that could transform and control people. Though he was stopped, Cat Noir went missing during the battle. The only thing left was his miraculous. After that, the humor was gone, instead replaced by Ladybug's singular drive to locate Hawkmoth and stop his villainous rampages through Paris.

His hunger sated, Plagg smiled at Henri. "Good to go."

Henri smiled back. "Let's find him and fix the timeline."

"We don't know what will happen. Are you sure we should mettle with the timeline?" Plagg questioned.

Henri leaned against the wall and thought for a long moment before he answered the Ancient kwami.

"Plagg, claws out."

#

Ladybug moved with stealth when she spotted Exemplar searching the streets of Paris for Adrien. He was followed by five of his transformed Chevalier troupe, who seemed loyal to him. If he controlled everyone that he transformed, why wasn't Adrien affected? Ladybug purged the thought from her mind as she took stock of her surroundings. No civilians. Ladybug was grateful that there would be no collateral damage. Her miraculous ladybug power was limited to repairing magical damage, after all.

Ladybug was joined by the faux Cat Noir, Mystere, on the rooftop. "What's the play, boss?"

"Boss?!" Ladybug raised an eyebrow at the title.

"Just do what you always do. Come up with the plan, beat the Akuma, and we can find Agreste. Where is he anyway?" Mystere demanded.

"Safe."

Mystere glared daggers at Ladybug and his voice sharpened like a blade. "Where?"

"What's your problem?!" Ladybug asked, her eyes locked to Mystere's azure stare.

"News flash, genius! I got thrown into this time for a reason..." Mystere winced at his mistake. "Crap!"

"Time?" Ladybug mused aloud.

"Forget it."

"Finish that sentence! Why do you need to know where he is? What happens to Adrien?!"

Mystere shook his head. "Guess the cat's out of the bag, so to speak."

Mystere elected to lie. "I got launched back here during a fight with an Akumatized villain called...um...Hourglass. In my timeline, today is the day Adrien Agreste disappears. Really took a toll on future you."

Ladybug leaped towards Mystere, tackling her nearly off of the roof. The energy blast barely missed them as Exemplar motioned his soldiers towards the roof.

"Bring them to me alive!" Exemplar commanded.

"Thanks for the save." Mystere rolled Ladybug off of him and kipped up from his back. He offered a hand to the red suited hero.

Ladybug took his hand and they both ran for cover from Exemplar's continuing energy blasts.

"How do we get past the goon squad?" Mystere asked as he deflected an energy blast with his staff.

"We need to close distance with Mystere without getting hit by one of those energy bolts."

"How bout you lucky charm us something that can help, huh?" Mystere complained as he barely dodged a shot to his head by eating rooftop, and rolling behind a large air conditioning unit.

"Where are you, Cat Noir?" Ladybug snarled as she took cover, waiting for the approaching Chevalier to close in.

#

Adrien limped his way down the stairs and to the street below. He made his decision. He would help his lady, no matter what state he was in. He needed to find Plagg. He last saw him at the fashion show, so he made his way as quickly as his malformed body could take him.

Adrien kept a sharp eye on his surroundings and stayed close to the shadows and alleys of the city. If that akumatized villain found him, he wouldn't be in the shape to close the distance before being blasted again by his transformation power.

He sat to rest in an alley several blocks from the Espace Eiffel. His joints ached from the amount of effort it took to get him to this point, but he had to keep going. His lady needed him. Even if his identity was compromised, he would never let her down. It didn't matter if she loved someone else or not. To Adrien, the love he felt for Ladybug, whoever was behind the mask, was worth waiting for.

"Plagg. Where are you?" Adrien mumbled.

"Do I know you?" a tiny voice called from above Adrien.

"PLAGG!"

"Who are you, human? How do you know my name?" Plagg demanded.

"It's me, Adrien!"

Plagg laughed. "No way! He's much cooler looking than you!"

"I can prove it!" Adrien pleaded. "You love aged cheese, but especially Camembert"

"Everyone knows that one" Plagg quipped, his voice shaking from the details provided by the hunchback. "No one knows this one. Who is Adrien in love with?"

Adrien smiled warmly, his one good eye gleaming at his friend. "Ladybug."

"ADRIEN! What happened to you?!"

"Got transformed, buddy. Can the magic of the miraculous help with my current form?"

"Not really. And anyone who saw you in this form would put two and two together that you're Cat Noir." Plagg explained.

"Then how can I help my lady?"

"I have an idea." Plagg flew down and whispered into Adrien's ear.

"That's insane!"

"And..." Plagg waited.

"Let's do it."

#

Hawkmoth continued monitoring the fight with Ladybug and a new Cat Noir. He stood stoically as the battle was going in Exemplar's favor. Once this was over, and he had Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous, he intended on punishing that boy for the treatment of his son. As worried as he was for Adrien's safety, he had to stay here to ensure that Exemplar was kept in check.

"I can help you, Hawk Moth." Natalie said from behind him.

"I know you can. However, I cannot let you. You're still weakened from using the Peacock miraculous last week. I don't want to risk you unneessarily."

"Gabriel..." Natalie raised her hand to stroke his cheek.

Hawk Moth turned away from her gently. "Go rest. I'll handle things here for now."

Natalie bowed slightly in compliance and stepped on the elevator leading to the study.

Hawk Moth went back to work. All thoughts of his beloved friend and son behind as he remained on task. He would get the miraculous he required. He would bring back his wife back to him and Adrien. They would all be a family again.

#

"Anytime now would be nice!" Mystere called out as he took on two Chevalier.

"I'm a little busy." Ladybug retorted, dealing with two of her own and dodging energy bolts.

"Where is Cat Noir?" Ladybug called out.

"No idea. History says he disappeared." Mystere absent-mindedly let slip. "Where is Adrien?"

"Safe. I need some space!"

"Got it!" Mystere answered, vaulting himself over to her.

Mystere tumbled around the multiple opponents, using his silver pole to deflect several strikes from the Chevalier's blades masterfully.

Mystere had a strict upbringing and used the skills he learned from his father to good use. Fencing was one of the only activities he had that made him feel free. When he got back, he was going to apply for the Olympics, if his mom would allow it. She was the strict one, dad was a clown.

After several parries, Mystere went on the offensive and disarmed all five assailants with speed and grace. Ladybug followed up by wrapping her yoyo around them and biding them to one of the chimneys across the rooftops. Her yoyo string regenerated within seconds, ready for a quick escape if Exemplar moved to the roof.

The problem is, he didn't. He stood stoically in the square and waited. "I am no peasant to chase my own quandry. I am Exemplar. If you wish to fight me, you will come to me."

The villain pulled off a white glove from his left hand and threw it to the ground. "I challenge you to a duel, Ladybug. The prize is your miraculous. Are you brave enough to accept, or are you a brazen coward like Agreste?"

Ladybug nearly growled at Exemplar. "I acc..."

Mystere grabbed Ladybug from behind and covered her mouth firmly. "We need five minutes."

Exemplar smiled. "Agreed."

Mystere whispered, "Calm down and think. It might be a trap."

Mystere released Ladybug and took a defensive step back. Ladybug's eyes narrowed on the miraculous holder before calling out the two words that could save them both.

"Lucky Charm!"

A swarm of ladybugs gathered in a large cloud and exploded in a flash of light, revealing the object that would help them defeat Exemplar. Ladybug caught the object falling from the sky carefully. "A rapier?!" Ladybug stood shocked. Normally her lucky charm would give her a small token that she would have to figure out, but this time it was vry straight forward.

Mystere held out his hand. "Give it to me. I can take him."

"You fence?" Ladybug asked.

"My father taught me. I'm actually an Olympic hopeful behind the mask."

Ladybug began to think. She looked at their surroundings and attempted to come up with a more solid plan.

"Why don't you just trust me?!" Mystere yelled, his eyes narrowing.

"Wha...?"

"You never trust anyone! The great Ladybug has to take all the risk. You're as stubborn in the future as you are now...unbelievable!"

"What do you want me to do?!" Ladybug retorted. "I have to defeat this villain and many more until Hawk Moth is beaten! It's my responsibility as Ladybug!"

Ladybug's earrings started flashing.

"We don't have time for this. I will duel Exemplar. You catch the akuma." Mystere ordered. It's a solid plan. I will win. Trust me, Marinette."

Ladybug's eyes grew wide. How did he know her identity? Her eyes softened at the young man. If he knew who she was under the mask, then there were only one explaination. Her future self trusted him. She handed Mystere the blade. "The duel isn't important. Find the akumatized object and Cataclysm it."

Mystere smiled with gratification. "I won't let you down."

Mystere leaped down, rapier in hand into the street below, brandishing the rapier boldly in a salute. "En Garde."

Exemplar did exactly what Mystere predicted and cheated. Mystere dodged each blast as he inched closer to his target. If he was hit by the energy blast, he would be transformed and useless to Ladybug. He would rather die than Allow that to happen. Mystere arced his blade upward towards Exemplar's face. Exemplar's eyes grew wide as he narrowly dodged the blow.

"Not my face! Are you crazy?!"

Mystere smiled. "Found your weak point." Mystere followed up with a flourish that cut several strips away from the villain's clothing.

"Vanity." Mystere grinned confidently.

Exemplar guarded the bowtie during Mystere's assault, pulling a grin from Mystere's lips. He had found the Akuma.

Mystere spotted movement from the corner of his eye. A quick glimpse spotted a hunchback version of Cat Noir in a nearby alley. Mystere smiled as he maneuvred the fight closer and closer to the alley, Exemplar none the wiser. He could only guess the plan, but if he knew one thing, he could trust his own father's judgment.

"Ladybug! Wait there for the Akuma! I have a plan." Mystere called out as he dodged another blast, aiming for the bowtie with every strike. This caused Exemplar to go on the defensive to avoid damage to the source of his powers.

"Got you." Mystere gloated as he called upon his power.

"CATACLYSM!

Cat Noir grabbed Exemplar from behind, under his arms, pinning them towards his malformed frame firmly. Mystere reached out with his hand, bathed in its dark, entropic energy, and grabbed the bowtie firmly. The piece of cloth disintegrated into dust as the shape of a blackened butterfly flew upwards into the sky.

Mystere de-transformed into Francois Bercoe, amateur model, once again. Mystere tookt he opportunity to hit him in the jaw, knocking him out cold to the ground.

Ladybug spotted the akuma and activated her yoyo's purification powers.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!"

Ladybug threw out the yoyo and caught the akuma within its purifying white light and pulled the yoyo back to her grasp. "Got ya."

Ladybug released the purified insect from her yoyo, allowing it to fly free. "Bye, bye, little butterfly."

Mystere nodded to Cat Noir. "Get back to where she left you. I'll distract her."

"Why help us?" Cat Noir asked.

"My future is complicated. I'm just making sure you and mom are happy, instead of constantly worrying."

Cat Noir nodded and hobbled away from the scene of the alley. Mystere smiled and used his extending staff to leap back to Ladybug's side. He knelt on one knee and presented her the red polka dotted blade in a gesture of chivalric respect. "Thank you for trusting me."

Ladybug smiled softly and took the blade in her hands. She threw it to the sky, uttering the magic words that would fix all the magical damage caused by Exemplar's attack.

"Miraculous Ladybugs!"

A swarm of ladybugs flashed across the city, completely restoring the city back to its original appearance. The chevalier all transformed back to their original forms and Ladybug, with Mystere's assistance, brought them back to the streets before both their miraculous flashed wildly.

Mystere grabbed Ladybug around the waist, and activated his staff to escape the area quickly. He landed in an alley close to the school where Ladybug transformed back into Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette held out her hand to catch Tikki, her kwami and best friend, and pulled out a macaroon from her purse. Tikki's eyes grew wide with excitment as she nibbled onthe sugary snack with a pleasurable squeek. "Thank you, Marinette." Tikki looked over to see Mystere standing next to them. "Oh no!"

"Don't worry, Tikki." Mystere smiled towards the kwami. "I already knew."

"You're from the future, aren't you?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah, sorry. Got blasted here by an akumatized jerk called Timeturner. When I saw the date, I thought I would make one little tweak."

"A tweak?" Marinette asked.

Marinette was interrupted by a bright-white portal appearing next to them. Marinette smiled when she saw Bunnix appear from within the time portal.

"Mystere! What are you doing?! Get in here before you screw something up!" Bunnix scolded.

Mystere saluted mockingly, and stuck his tongue out at Bunnix playfully. "One last thing."

Mystere hugged Marinette tightly and whispered in her ear. "Thanks for trusting me...Mom."

With that, Mystere leaped into the portal, followed by Bunnix who waved good-bye before stepping back in herself.

Marinette looked at Tikki, who was hiding in Marinette's purse. "I can't believe it."

Tikki smiled. "At least you know he'll be a good miraculous holder."

"Still..." Marinette's eyes flew wide open in realization. "Adrien!"

#

Cat Noir, back to his normal state, vaulted back to the school rooftop, hoping that Ladybug would come back to check on him. "Plagg, Claws In." Adrien duifully handed Plagg a piece of camembert that he kept in his pocket for Plagg after transformations. The Kwami smiled at the sight of the cheese and disappeared into Adrien's pocket to enjoy it.

Adrien took a few deep breaths, prepared to finally tell Ladybug how he feels about her. His thoughts raced a thousand miles a second. When would she come back to check on him?

"Adrien?"

Adrien looked up, hoping to see Ladybug, but instead saw his friend Marinette. Though he was a little disappointed, Adrien smiled widely as he walked towards his friend. "Hey there."

"Are you...um...okay?" Marinette asked.

"Just peachy. What are you doing here on the roof?"

"Ladybug said that she was about to...transform...and...umm...wanted someone to...lov...uh...I mean, find you. She asked me to come here before zipping off." Marinette clumsily explained.

"Glad you did. I was wondering how long I had to hang out here."

"Um...Adrien?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to...I mean would you...I...uh...um..."

Adrien smiled. "Wanna grab some ice cream before my bodyguard hunts me down?"

Marinette nodded enthusiastically.

#

Hawk Moth stood in darkness, his viewing window shut for almost an hour. Who was that boy with Cat Noir's miraculous? How do they always beat every one of his plans? The frustration built and built until Hawk Moth breathed out a sigh of defeat.

"Nooru, dark wings fall."

"Master, are you alright?"

"Not now!" Gabriel Agreste scolded as he boarded the elevator that lead to his study.

Gabriel arrived to his study and sat down in his favorite chair to think. He needed the miraculous to unify them and bring back his wife. He thought that his current method would work to achieve his goal. Gabriel hated that he had to focus so much on fixing his past mistakes. He would rather spend more time getting to know his son. The mission took priority though.

"Soon Ladybug and Cat Noir, I will discover your identities. I will acquire your miraculous and bring back my darling, Emilie. This I swear."

Gabriel closed his eyes and rested, dreaming up a new scheme to defeat those meddling children, and reunite his family.


End file.
